Roméo et Juliette
by LawrenceEverdeen
Summary: OS - Sur la fin du film / du tome 1. Et si Katniss n'avait penser qu'à la survie de Peeta sans même penser qu'elle aurait peut-être pu se sauver tous les deux ? " Que vaut ma vie, si tu n'es plus dedans ?" "Vis pour moi." Un Roméo et Juliette version Katniss et Peeta.


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir.

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête reprenant la fin du tome 1 et/ou du film (à vous de choisir) de Hunger Games.

C'est **Peeta** qui parle et qui nous donne son point de vue. Je ne sais pas du tout si je l'ai bien représenté étant donné que j'ai énormément de mal à me mettre à sa place... Pour la simple et bonne raison que... Qu'il.. Je ne sais même pas comment décrire cela... Hum ? Vous voyez son caractère ? Bon, alors, j'arrive pas à me mettre à sa place parce que j'ai un caractère différent !

Bref, voilà.

Je vous laisse lire et je **remercie** ceux qui le liront et me donneront des avis :)

**-J'ai écrit tout ce OS avec la musique de _Seal et Mylène Farmer – Les Mots, _en boucle-**

* * *

_ **Mesdames et messieurs les tributs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. La dernière règle imposant deux vainqueurs a été de nouveau suspendue. Dorénavant, un seul vainqueur pourra être couronné. Bonne chance et puisse le sort vous être favorable.**

Fin de l'annonce de Caesar Flickerman.

Je reste figé sur place tout en comprenant mieux pourquoi ce dernier ne nous avait pas annoncé comme étant les vainqueurs, après la mort de Cato.

Je relève mes yeux vers elle et les posent sur sa tresse. Elle est dos à moi et a mis en place une nouvelle flèche sur son arc au cas où le Capitole nous aurait préparé un mauvais coup. Seulement, rien ne vient. J'aperçois finalement son visage devenu blanc et marqué par l'inquiétude, se tourner tout doucement vers moi. Elle fixe alors ses prunelles dans les miennes, et reste inactive :

_ **Vas-y.**

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai trouvé à lui dire avant de lui expliquer :

_ **L'un de nous doit rentrer. L'un de nous doit mourir : il leur faut leur vainqueur. **

_ **Non. **Répond-t-elle du tac-o-tac après avoir repris un peu de couleur sur le visage.

Je suis surpris par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mais avant même que ne lui pose une seule question, la voilà en face de moi ayant refermé l'espace qui se trouvait entre nous, tout en disant :

_ **Ils ne l'auront pas ! Pourquoi il devrait ?**

Elle a jeté son arc par terre avant de marcher jusqu'à moi et est maintenant en train de fouiller dans sa poche de pantalon afin sortir les bais mortelles qui ont tué la Renarde.

En un éclair, je pose ma main dans la sienne en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ **Non !** Lui dis-je.

_ **Fais moi confiance !** Murmure-t-elle, **fais moi confiance.**

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et me regarde intensément me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne souhaite pas que je meurs. Je suis particulièrement anxieux.. la fille que j'aime plus que tout et depuis longtemps veut me sauver de la mort. L'idée de la voir mourir pour moi me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine :

_ **Katniss,** je lui susurre à l'oreille après mettre rapproché d'elle afin qu'il y n'ait qu'elle qui puisse entendre ce que je vais lui dire, **s'il te plaît, vis pour moi. Tu as une famille qui t'aime. Tu as Gale qui t'aime. Vis pour eux. Sois heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte... **

Puis je rajoute, comme si elle ne le savait pas :

_** Je t'aime.**

Je me recule légèrement, plongeant alors mon regard dans le sien. Et alors mon cœur se fend en deux. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Elle pleure. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer de la sorte. Elle est pleine de tristesse et cela me blesse au plus profond de moi.

Je veux mourir, maintenant, pour ne plus la voir comme ça. Mais avant même que je n'arrive à lui prendre les bais de la main, elle me stop de manière nette et comme je sens sa main toute fragile se glisser le long de mon bras, je ne cherche pas à continuer de forcer.

Je repose mon regard dans le sien. Elle se rapproche de moi et vient me souffler dans l'oreille :

_ **Que vaut ma vie, si tu n'es plus dedans ?**

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je ne comprends pas. Elle joue la comédie là ou, elle est sincère.

J'aurais souhaité lui poser la question si elle n'avait pas déposé sa main derrière mon cou et ne s'était pas emparée de mes lèvres tendrement.

Je mets un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe puis je finis par répondre à son baiser. Je reste dans la tendresse tout en repensant à ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était sincère. Je sais juste que je ne pouvais pas mieux rêver comme instant avec elle avant ma mort. Car je vais mourir. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je le sais. Il n'y a personne qui attend mon retour au district douze de toute manière.

Elle, par contre, on a besoin d'elle. De plus, elle vivra heureuse, j'en suis certain. Moi, je n'ai plus rien a faire ici.

Elle brise finalement notre contact, reste son nez collé contre le mien et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas retenu ses larmes comme elle l'avait fait dans le train pour venir jusqu'au Capitole. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas offrir plus de douleur à mon cœur, plus qu'il ne souffre déjà.

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Tout ce qui s'est passés avec elle ces derniers jours n'étaient que de la comédie pour elle. Et même si dans le fond, j'avais espéré que se soit bien réel, j'ai remis les pieds sur terre, me faisant à l'idée que tout cela ne faisait que partie de notre comédie.

La comédie des '_**Amants Maudits du district Douze**_'.

Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir annoncé mes sentiments devant tout Panem. Cette révélation m'aura au moins permis de vivre des moments qui m'ont rendu très heureux, jusqu'au dernier instant.

Je rouvre les yeux, et lui dis finalement :

_ **Fais-le.**

Je sens en elle une once d'hésitation avant de me chuchoter, d'une voix brisée, faible et tremblante en redoublant de larmes :

_ **Peeta, non...**

_ **Fais-le**, j'insiste en essayant de rester calme.

_ **Je... Je t'aime,** souffle-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, mon cœur 's'arrête' de battre. Je ne reviens pas de ce qu'elle vient de dire ! Est-ce vrai ? Dois-je lui demander ? Je sais que si se n'est pas le cas, si se n'est pas sincère, je serai déçu d'avoir été trop curieux.

Mais alors, que dois-je faire ?

Mes larmes dévalent alors à leurs tour sur mon visage. J'essaie de ne pas hurler, de ne pas m'époumoner contre le Capitole, de ne pas les supplier de nous laisser la vie sauve pour que je vive tout le reste de ma vie avec Katniss... Katniss, qui vient de me dire '**Je t'aime**', alors que Dieu seul sait à quel point se sont des mots qui ne sortent pas en un claquement de doigt de la bouche de Katniss Everdeen.

Mais mes lèvres effrayées débitent sans que je m'en rende compte :

_ **Fais-le.**

Je suis complètement dévasté... Et il semblerait qu'elle le soit tout autant que moi. Je ne veux plus voir son visage dans un état pareil, alors je ferme les yeux, attendant qu'elle me tue. Elle me rendrait une fière chandelle : elle abrégerait mes souffrances et...

Je me coupe dans mes pensées... n'est-ce pas égoïste de ma part ? Peut-être est-elle sincère depuis tout-à-l'heure. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que je meurs...

Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autres possibilités. Et ça sera moi. Mon choix est fait.

Les yeux fermés, j'attends. Puis, je sens soudain sa main se coller à mon visage. Elle tremble comme une feuille mais dessine tous les contours de ma figure, s'arrête à ma joue et je sens son souffle chaud se rapprocher de moi. Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois avec une douceur impressionnante et finit par s'éloigner de moi.

Je lâche un soupir en même temps que je laisse une larme s'échapper sur ma joue. Elle doit être arrêtée à la hauteur de son arc à présent. Je m'imagine facilement la scène qui doit se dérouler alors que mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Je vois encore sa tête pleine de crainte et de tristesse se demander si elle doit vraiment faire ce que je lui ai contraint de faire. Je la vois aussi se baisser pour prendre son arme et ne plus tarder à tirer, encore hésitante malgré tout, les larmes dévalant son visage fatigué des Jeux et de tout ce qu'elle a pu voir durant prés d'une semaine.

Et moi, j'attends. Je vais m'en aller, m'éteindre pour toujours... J'emporterai avec moi les derniers mots, la tendresse qu'elle m'a offert il y a peu et ses derniers baisés avec moi. Je ne reverrai plus jamais ma famille. De toute façon, je ne compte pas pour eux... Pour mon père peut-être. C'est le seul à se préoccuper de moi et à être gentil avec moi. Ma mère n'est qu'une sale mégère qui ne cesse de me répéter qu'elle aurait voulu avoir une fille à ma place. Mes frères... C'est limite si je ne suis pas transparent avec eux. La seule raison qui me pousse à rester en vie depuis l'âge de mes cinq ans, c'est Katniss. Elle m'a toujours impressionner, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle des qu'elle s'est mise à chanter, ce jour là en classe. Je n'ai jamais tenté de lui parler, mais j'espérai au fond de moi, qu'un jour on puisse se parler... Et je crois que tout ça a été bien au-delà de mes espoirs.

Plus de district douze, plus de Capitole, plus de moissons, plus de...

***BOUM***

Coup de canon.

C'est bizarre. Pourquoi je l'ai entendu ? Je ne devrais pas pourtant...

Et soudain, j'ouvre les yeux avec panique. Je suis encore vivant. Mais elle... Non. Katniss est à terre, la bouche entourée de rouge... Le rouge des bais !

_ **Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente le grand gagnant des 74èmes Hunger Games !**

_ **Non...** Je lâche entre mes sanglots qui se sont fait sans que je ne les contrôle.

Je me précipite vers elle et tombe à genoux à ses côtés. Je la prends dans mes bras en me balançant vers l'avant puis vers l'arrière comme un enfant que l'on bercerait pour qu'il se calme ou qu'il s'endorme sur une chaise à bascule. J'étouffe mes sanglots avec difficulté. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Je lui embrasse le front... Son front qui est maintenant complètement froid. Ses yeux sont ouverts, rouge et son visage est vide. Sans plus aucunes émotions ne peuvent se lire.

Il n'y a plus une once de vie en elle, plus rien. Elle n'est plus là.

« _ **ABRUTI QUE TU ES ! Lances ça aux cochons et dépêche toi vite de recommencer ton travaille ! Il y a des clients qui attendent le pain je te signal !** Me hurlait ma mère folle de rage avant de disparaître dans la boulangerie.

Ne ressentant rien de particulier, je me retournais alors pour faire ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Puis, je l'aperçois, assise par terre sous la pluie, trempée jusqu'à l'os, me suppliant du regard de lui donner cette miche de pain brûler. Et c'était sans aucune pitié, mais plutôt avec un air complètement triste pour elle, que je le faisais.»

Ma première rencontre avec elle...

« _ **J'y repense tout le temps !**

_ **Chut... Tu as de la fièvre...**

_ **J'aurais dû courir sous la pluie, venir te le donner...**

_ **Chut, calme toi...**

_ **Je me souviens, la première fois que je t'ai vu... Tu avais fait deux petites nattes au lieu d'une...**

_ **Chuuuut...**

_ **Je me souviens quand la prof à dit 'Qui connaît la chanson de 'la Vallée' ?' et que tu as levé la main, après ce jour, je te regardais tous les jours rentrer chez toi ! … Tous les jours.** »

Ce moment en sa compagnie dans la grotte... Je m'en voulais tellement pour le pain. Et je voulais tellement qu'elle sache qu'elle m'a toujours rendu heureux, à chaque fois que je la voyais...

« _ **Je... Je t'aime... **» ; « _ **Que vaut ma vie, si tu n'es plus dedans ?** »

Oh, Katniss, mais que vaut la mienne sans toi ?

« _** Ils ne l'auront pas. Pourquoi ils devraient ?** »

Cette phrase se frappe dans ma tête. C'est ce qu'elle a dit avant d'avoir voulu me faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait me sauver. Peut-être cherchait-elle à me faire comprendre que ni elle ni moi allions revenir de ces Jeux... Peut-être qu'elle souhaitait que je comprenne que même elle si mourrait, elle savait que j'irais la rejoindre ?

Ma douleur est tellement grande, tellement profonde, j'ai une telle haine envers le Capitole...

_ **Peeta, veux-tu bien te pousser de Katniss qu'on vienne la récupérer ?**

Cette phrase de Caesar me réveille et je me dis qu'il se fiche vraiment de moi.

C'est alors que je vois dans les mains de Katniss, un reste de bais. Une idée éclaire mes pensées. Je me lève doucement et commence à rire, d'un rire plutôt nerveux et très ironique :

_ **Que je me pousse d'elle ? Vous voulez que je me pousse ?** Je hurle, **MAIS ALLEZ CREVER EN ENFER VOUS ET VOS JEUX ! Vous venez de ruiner ma vie. J'ai vu mourir des enfants de mon âge et même des plus jeunes que moi, en face des yeux. Je viens de découvrir la fille que j'aime, la seule raison pour laquelle je restais en vie tous les jours dans mon district, mourir pour moi. Et vous voulez que je me pousse d'elle, que je la laisse ici ? Que je vous la laisse entre vos mains ? Mais vous savez quoi ? Je me fiche bien de ce qui se passera après. Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pouvez penser en ce moment, mais sachez simplement que je ne regrette pas ce que je vais faire : pourquoi l'auriez-vous votre vainqueur ?**

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, je me baisse vers Katniss de nouveau. Je lui caresse son visage d'ange, malgré qu'il soit vide, une dernière fois. Je lui prends son reste de bais et les mets directement dans ma bouche.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'à voulu me dire Katniss par cette phrase... Je sais juste que je l'applique tel que je l'ai compris...

Je fais en sorte de prendre mon temps avant de les avaler. Le temps que je prenne la main de Katniss dans la mienne, puis aussi de faire, avec mon autre main, le signe des trois doigts, le signe du district douze.

Le venin me brûle la bouche et je le sens passer dans ma gorge. Je ressens bien la douleur qu'elle me provoque tout le long dans sa descente dans mon œsophage. Mes dernières pensées furent : _-J'arrive Katniss.- _juste avant l'arrivé du poison dans mon estomac et là, je ressentis une immense douleur dans le ventre, mais elle ne fut que furtive car je m'éteins, à jamais après cela.

* * *

Voilà ! Un OS sur un coup de tête.

Un Roméo et Juliette version Peeta et Katniss dans Hunger Games~

Oh, c'était vraiment sur un coup de tête que j'ai écrit cette histoire !

Mais je veux bien savoir ce que vous en avez penser :) Ça me ferait plaisir !

Je vous **remercie** pour avoir lu et **merci** d'avance pour les reviews !

**Bonne Année à vous !**


End file.
